SCP
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Criaturas, fenómenos y objetos sumamente extraños acechan en las sombras, y estos están por salir a la luz.


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Las historias están sustentadas en objetos descritos en la página de fundación SCP, la cual por cierto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus contenidos. Las historias estarán escritas en un universo ninja alterno situado poco antes del regreso de Naruto a la aldea al comienzo de Naruto Shippuden. Estas historias estarán en el mismo universo alternativo, pero pueden no intervenir entre sí, llevan el orden cronológico con el que serán publicadas, a menos que se indique lo contrario. La fundación SCP no existirá, solo los objetos sin contener. Las historias serán escritas y publicadas cada cierto tiempo dependiendo del número de votos.**

 **Naruto y el arca pérmica**

 _16 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. En algún lugar del suroeste del País del Fuego. Enero._

Naruto se encontraba a menos de dos semanas de regresar a Konoha, se encontraba bastante feliz de regresar a su hogar, no se explicaba cómo es que su actual sensei podía permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea sin que le afectase.

Naruto se encontraba en una planicie al sur del País del Fuego, en una zona que estaba entre un matorral xerófilo y una sábana. Jiraiya le había encargado ayudar a unos habitantes locales a hacer un nuevo pozo mientras se iba a recopilar información. " _Si claro, apuesto a que esta otra vez en un bar con un par de chicas a su lado. Viejo pervertido_ " pensó Naruto mientras salía del pozo de más de 5 metros de profundidad y se secaba el sudor.

—Así que, ¿dices que aquí se han encontrado huesos de animales que nunca han visto? —pregunto Naruto buscando iniciar una charla para distraerse del horrible calor que hacía en ese lugar.

El campesino que acompañaba a Naruto y se encontraba observando desde la sombra de un árbol lo volteo a ver, sorprendido de que se dirigiera a él con tanta familiaridad, la mayoría de los ninjas que ha conocido o los trataban con mucho respeto o los ignoraban.

—Así que has escuchado de las leyendas, en efecto, pero por lo que nos han explicado ninjas, estudiantes y sabios, esas criaturas que encontramos están todas muertas, vivieron hace mucho tiempo y solo quedaron sus restos impresos en la roca —dijo aquel joven campesino con un trapo amarrado sobre su cabeza y acercándose al lugar donde Naruto se encontraba cavando el pozo.

Naruto conocía el concepto de extinción, pero le resultaba difícil imaginarse una escala de tiempo tan grande como a la que había oído hablar acerca de esos restos en la roca, si no se acordaba mal le llamaban fósiles.

La herramienta metálica que Naruto estaba utilizando para cavar el pozo golpeo algo metálico y saco al chico de sus pensamientos. —Sera mejor que se aleje un poco —grito Naruto al tiempo que salía del pozo y creaba dos clones de sombra. No los había utilizado antes por órdenes de Jiraiya, sin embargo, temió que lo que estaba enterrado pudiera ser un arma o una mina, estando tan cerca de la frontera era posible, y la principal razón por la cual se contrataban equipos ninja en la región para revisar cualquier área que se planee utilizar.

El campesino se alejó un poco asustado, mientras los clones de Naruto, cada uno con un kunai en la mano, iban al interior del pozo que había estado cavando, el Naruto verdadero por otro lado fue a interrogar al campesino.

—¿No habían revisado esta área antes? —pregunto Naruto molesto, pues alguno de los dos pudo haber resultado herido.

—Un equipo ninja de tu aldea ha revisado todo este… le llamaron sector, todo lo que era potencialmente peligroso fue extraído. Me lo aseguraron, nos cobraron una fortuna por hacer ese trabajo —dijo el campesino entre temeroso y molesto. Una nube de polvo hizo que Naruto volviera a ver el pozo que había estado cavando, sus clones habían usado un Rasengan y levantado una nube de polvo.

Los clones de Naruto se deshicieron y le enviaron información al original. —No creo que lo que este enterrado ahí lo hayamos puesto nosotros, o sea peligroso, pero es muy curioso —dijo Naruto mientras el campesino comenzaba a sentir curiosidad y acercarse. " _El ninja dijo que no era peligroso_ " pensó el campesino mientras se acercaba con prudencia.

Dentro del agujero, que ahora era mucho más ancho y parecía un cráter, se observó una estructura de metal de 12 metros de largo y 5 metros de ancho, debido a que se encontraba todavía enterrada no podían decir cuánto media de grosor, pero no parecía medir más de 5 metros de grosor. El campesino volteo a ver a Naruto, el cual observaba con atención aquel objeto mientras examinaba un libro con símbolos raros, a los pies de Naruto había dos códices y un pergamino que también tenían símbolos raros, el campesino se fijó con mayor atención y observo que en la superficie del objeto de metal había varios símbolos que aparentemente estaban grabados.

—¿Seguro que no es de ustedes? —volvió a cuestionar el campesino todavía un poco nervioso.

Ambos se pusieron en alerta cuando notaron movimiento de parte de la estructura de metal; el campesino se dio media vuelta y huyo aterrado, Naruto, por otro lado, saco un kunai e hizo un pequeño pelotón de clones de sombra. Naruto y sus clones se acercaron ágilmente y con prudencia, rodeando al objeto, el objeto levito, se puso en posición vertical… y se quedó quieto, uno de los clones de Naruto se acercó a golpear el objeto sin utilizar ninguna fuerza. La punta del kunai no rasgo el material, pero confirmo que era metálico.

—Sera mejor reportar esto —dijo Naruto para sus adentros. Naruto lanzo una bomba de humo sobre el objeto, observando como en menos de un segundo el humo desapareció dentro de pequeñas rendijas que tenía el objeto. Naruto se alejó cuando detecto que el aire circundante se comenzaba a poner muy raro. Invoco un sapo, escribió un mensaje rápido informando de lo que había pasado, se lo dio al sapo, le indico buscar a Jiraiya y entregarle el mensaje. Naruto envió y monitoreo con clones de sombra el área donde esa cosa estaba modificando el aire hasta que llegara Jiraiya, esperaba que él supiera que hacer y que este pequeño y raro incidente no modificara sus planes originales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Un mes después_

En la misma planicie en donde Naruto había ayudado a intentar cavar un pozo se encontraba una colina de dos kilómetros de radio y doscientos metros de altura, con una reja alrededor que indicaba que el paso estaba prohibido y era una zona restringida. Había un equipo de ninjas vigilando la zona; uno se encontraba en la reja de la entrada, otro arriba de la colina, en una torre de vigilancia de madera, ubicada estratégicamente para observar los alrededores, otro se encontraba dando pequeños recorridos alrededor de la zona, el ultimo integrante del equipo se encontraba custodiando la entrada de una cueva.

En el interior de la cueva se encontraba un túnel que conducía a una serie de estructuras en el interior de la colina; una serie de laboratorios y un domo enorme transparente. En el techo de esa estructura interna había varios pergaminos que liberaban luz solar sellada, lo que le daba iluminación al interior de la cueva; iluminaba al domo y a los laboratorios. En el interior del domo había todo un ecosistema, un paisaje tropical con plantas y animales que hacia eones no se habían visto en el planeta. En medio de los laboratorios había un par de sabios investigadores, sujetos civiles que habían encomendado sus vidas a la búsqueda, clasificación, administración y aplicación práctica del conocimiento científico y empírico, a veces con ayuda, asesoría o bajo el mando de ninjas científicos.

—Es increíble, jamás espere encontrar algo parecido a esto —dijo uno de ellos, siendo más joven que el otro sabio.

—Aún hay mucho que desconocemos, pero para eso estamos aquí. Y créeme, las criaturas y plantas que hay dentro nunca habían sido vistas, o solo se habían visto en rocas. No entraremos hasta que venga un ninja investigador —dijo el otro sabio investigador.

Nota del autor

He decidido renovar este fic, pues no me gusto como estaba quedando, la dinámica será la misma que la vez anterior, ustedes eligen un personaje que aparezca en la serie, OVAs o películas en comentarios y yo un objeto SCP. Si no se vota por ningún personaje yo elegiré uno. Si les da curiosidad este es el SCP-1266.


End file.
